The invention relates to a balance with a balance scale, with a weighing area which surrounds this balance scale on all sides and which can be opened and closed at least one position by shifting a movable wall element, with a drive motor for shifting the movable wall element and with control electronics for the drive motor.
Balances of this type are generally known. For example, DE-OS 37 41 313 describes such a balance which comprises a cylindrical wind guard, and EP 0 234 008 describes a balance with a boxlike wind guard.
A disadvantage of these known balances is the fact that the time required for a complete opening and closing of the weighing area by the motor is relatively long and that additional time elapses until the air turbulence in the weighing area has completely subsided after the closing of the wind guard.
The invention therefore has the object of designing a balance of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that the opening and closing of the weighing area does not prolong the weighing time and there is diminished subsequent subsidence or air turbulence.